The goal of Core C - Data Management and Resources Dissemination (DMRD) is to provide a centralized repository for the various systems biology datasets, programmatic tools and results generated by the Modeling Host Responses to Understand Severe Human Virus Infections project, and to make this repository easily accessible to the members of the research team as well as the wider scientific community. The DMRD will be responsible for providing IT hardware and software support to establish and maintain a centralized database integrated with a Laboratory Information Management System, that will be used to track complex experimental flows, exchange data and information between the experimentalists and computational scientists, and facilitate collaboration between the various team members of this multidisplinary and multi-Pl research effort. To enable the wider scientific community to benefit from the research of this project, this core will coordinate with other components of the project to rapidly deposit data to public repositories and setup a dedicated web-portal that will provide information about the major milestones of the project to enable the wider systems biology and virology community to have unified access to the resources generated by this project.